Rivals or lovers
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Short Ormy Guess who
1. Default Chapter

Storm flew around and around she did not stop. She flew rapidly but all that time she did not know a certain Cajun was watching her. "That one I don't understand ev'ry time she flies freely but one she's with de X men she's all calm. Jus don't get her," Gambit said.

Gambit sat under a tree. Just then, Storm dropped into his arms from the tree. "Cher, Cher wake up. Oh, merde she's been poisoned wit a dart. Oh, merde Magneto is never going to forgive me for taking her" Gambit said walking with Storm in his arms. "Where should I take 'err oh Remy knows, New Orleans. Dats where I took Rogue. Anyway de X men will screw me if they find me with Stormy." Remy thought aloud.

New Orleans

"Where. Am. I "Ororo finally said. " Oh petite you're awake" Remy smiled. "Don't hurt me. Let me go" Ororo screamed. "No Cherie Remy trying ta help you" . "How can I trust you , you work for Magneto" Storm hissed. " Look petite you were hit by dis dart , see" Gambit said showing Storm the dart. " Then why are you helping me?" Storm asked. " Because your beautiful and I only help beautiful women" Gambit said with charm. " I'll accept that but why didn't you take me to the mansion" Storm questioned . " Look Stormy I can't take you to de mansion because if I did bad things will happen" Remy said innocently . " Who taught you English because that's bad English"

" Cher why are you single?" Remy asked. " What !" Ororo shouted with her eyes glowing white. " But why? You're a pretty enough Cherie to get any man you want" Remy smiled. We all know what he's thinking. Just before Ororo could object or even speak Remy got on top of her and kissed her deeply on her lips. He whispered something French and continued kissing her . 'And that my friend is how to French kiss' he thought.

To be continued.


	2. Hate it when dey run

The next morning Storm woke up naked. Someone was in the same bed as her , and it didn't take her a second to know who was it was. Did they … No they couldn't have no way … 'but they were naked , they were in the same bed , I woke up late , he kissed me' she thought. "I'm getting out of here" she whispered , dressed and left the naked , asleep Cajun sleeping.

"Cher, Oh merde she left because of dat? Must learn to keep the snake in de cage" Gambit said trying to summon up some humour for himself. "But dat was the best that Remy had ever had. "Remy better go and get Stormy".

"I'd like to check into this hotel" Ororo said to the woman in the hotel. "Okay your room is 104 here is your keys" the woman answered in a French accent. Just before Ororo moved Gambit called "Stormy". "You?" Storm hissed. "Friends" the stewardess asked , interested. "More like enemies" Ororo muttered to herself. "Only in the daylight." Remy smiled. Ororo angrily ran to her suite and slammed the door. "Chere may I know where dat woman's room is?" Remy requested. His charm was to irresistible for the poor lady , so she gave in and told him.

Gambit checked in the room across Ororo's.

Storm heard a knock on her door. She walked to the door , she wasn't in the mood for 'who is it'. She opened the door … Gambit appeared. "Stormy how are you " he greeted . She automatically slammed the door. It didn't make Remy stop trying to open the door (she shut the door by putting her back on the door shutting it closed). He was much stronger than her which made her jump any time he pushed. Gambit threatened her by saying he was going to blow up the whole hotel into rubble ( memories claustrophobia , danger to innocents) . She gave in and he burst the door open.

Their eyes couldn't meet. But the day before not just their eyes could. "What do you want then" Storm said her voice slightly audible. "We must talk about last night" He told her seriously. Then he stopped the serious mode "Well did you enjoy it?" . "I hate you" she retorted. "No you don't you love Remy , because you let Remy continue dat night" He said proudly. "But you do like Remy ,because Remy likes you". "OK , I like you" . "Why?." "Because your funny , mm your attractive in a scruffy way and your accent is annoying but for some (Tabitha and Kitten) sexy. OK you happy now ?" . Remy moved closer to her . "My turn. I like you cher because you're beautiful , smart , funny . And your do cute when you're angry" Gambit spoke. They spent the next five minutes in silence.

Storm really needed to get to the mansion. " I'm going" she whispered. "Where?" . "Home" she told him. He pulled her back but she refused and ran off. "I hate it when dey run" .


	3. Lebeau resident

Gambit strolled down the streets of New Orleans. Storm had run straight out the hotel he was going to find her … somehow.

"Help …s-stop ….No, help ….somebody help", Gambit he heard a weak groan. He got to were the sound was coming from, to find the weather goddess on the ground. She was not alone, she was with two men .One was pinning her to the ground; the other was spreading her legs apart. It took Gambit three seconds to know what they were doing to her. He acted quick using his Bo staff to beat the men off. "Leave her alone you fuck!" Gambit shouted. "We're jus' havin' fun with her" the first one snickered. "And we don't like to share" the second one said, rather lamely.

He used his powers to scare them off. He took the unconscious weather witch in his arms and headed of to his to his so-called father and so-called home.

Ororo woke up in some place she had never seen before. 'The next time I go unconscious, I'm always somewhere else' Ororo thought. All Ororo could remember that night was two men and lights. "Goddess where am I". "My home ….if you can call it that" Gambit told her. "Not you again" Ororo groaned trying to hit him aimlessly. He caught her hand and kissed it "Easy, Chere I saved you're life you would have been waste without Remy" he said seriously. "Tha -thank you I'm sorry, I'm so stupid," Ororo said sadly. "What you sorry for Chere, you're not stupid" Remy told her comfortingly. "I am sorry for being such a bitch. I'm stupid because I got my self raped again," Ororo told him. "Again?" he asked. Just then, Jean-Luc Lebeau had called Gambit. "I'll get back to you on dat question when I get back, try and get some rest; you got yourself hurt pretty bad." Remy said to her. "Thank you Gam-Remy. May I ask you a question?" she asked. "I'm all ears Stormy". She rolled her eyes at that nickname. "OK, do you have an ohm …..?" "Oh I know what you mean it's in the bathroom (the last door down,)" he explained. "OK thank you, you are a good man. You do know that?" Ororo admitted,'I wish you were right' Gambit thought.

Ororo checked if she was pregnant. Luckily, for her she was not.

"You seem to be getting on well," Gambit said from the door. She was just relieved she was not pregnant He came out to her with a tray in her hand. Break fast. "Please no I don't want to eat. Wait you cook or do you has a maid here or something?" .Remy smiled at the question. "If you speak French you can cook especially if you're Cajun," he said smiling. Ororo chuckled lightly (it hurt to laugh) "Isn't that stereotype", "No just pride. Now you must eat you need energy on you". "You mean in you". "My English is no good. Remy nearly forgot what were you talking 'bout when you said **again**?". "I don't like to talk about it" Ororo said bluntly.

"I understand Chere". Before he could say another word, Storm started talking in Cajun _as if she was Cajun_. "You speak Cajun?" "Yes.". "Wanna meet my family?" Remy asked. Ororo winced then accepted.

The white haired goddess had bathed and had been given spare **feminine** clothes.

Remy sat her down . "You OK" he asked for the 100th time. "Yes I'm fine" . Just then Julien Lebeau had walked straight into the room stared at Ororo.

'Great blue eyes white hair dilemma' Ororo sighed mentally


End file.
